Fire and Ice
by NZGirl25
Summary: Charlie and Brax are complete opposites. Charlie is a police sargeant, and Darryl Braxton is leader of the notorious Riverboys gang. So how do these two fall in love and how will it affect everyone around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my redone version of Dangerous, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Charlie Buckton entered Angelo's, wearing her blue police uniform. She was there on business, nothing more.

Right.

She spotted him, the man she was after. Well, she was after his brother. He was serving drinks at the bar, and when he was free, she strode up to him. "Darryl, a word, please?" Charlie said to the attractive, tattooed, "respectable" barman, Darryl 'Brax' Braxton.

Brax sighed. "What is it now Sarge?"

"Don't call me that," Charlie snapped. "Can I have a water, lemon on the side?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything stronger?" Brax asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bar.

"No, water is fine." Charlie snapped again.

Brax poured Charlie the drink and set it in front of her. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Heath, your brother." Charlie said as she took a sip of her water.

"What are you trying to do him for now?" Brax asked in frustration.

"We understand that he was in possession of an illegal stash of drugs," Charlie told Brax, her eyes searching his for any sign that he was involved or knew about it. "Marijuana. He's in police custody. Do you have anything you would like to say Darryl?"

"You look hot today, Charlie," Brax replied, a smirk on his face. "You always do."

Charlie flushed. "That is highly inappropriate, and you know it."

"I don't care." Brax answered.

"Darryl, what do you have to say about your brother?" Charlie asked, exasperated. Every single time she talked to Brax, he always had something inappropriate to say.

But she liked it.

However, in Charlie's eyes, Darryl Braxton was a criminal and there was no way that she could ever have any kind of a friendly interaction with him. She was there to do her job.

"First off, it's Brax, don't call me Darryl," Brax told her. "And second, Heath is an idiot."

Charlie was surprised and shocked by Brax's honesty. "Really?" Brax nodded. "So do you know anything about the drugs?" Charlie questioned.

Brax shook his head. "Nope, not a thing."

Charlie sighed, knowing that Brax was lying. "Darryl, if I find out that you're lying..."

"You have nothing to prove, Charlie," Brax told her. "Now will you let me do my job before the big boss starts asking questions?"

"Fine," Charlie said. "But this isn't over." She turned on her heel, stalking out of the restaurant.

"Damn right it isn't over." Brax muttered under his breath. He grimaced. Heath was an idiot, and Brax was going to tell him so. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the Yabbie Creek police station.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, hi, this is Darryl Braxton, my brother Heath was brought in, can I speak to him?" Brax asked as politely as he could.

"Hold on, I'll check," The police officer told him. Brax waited a few minutes and then the police officer came back on. "You can speak to him, but it's only because he hasn't had his phone call yet. Otherwise you'd be out of luck."

"Thanks." Brax said.

"Brax, I need you to come bail me out." Heath's voice came over the line.

"Heath, you are an absoulute idiot!" Brax said. "What have I told you and the boys about drugs?"

"Not to let the cops catch you." Heath replied.

"Exactly." Brax said.

"Can you come and get me, bro?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait a while." Brax answered.

"Why?" Heath asked. "Can't you get off work?"

"Nope." Brax answered before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Angelo asked, walking around the bar.

"Nothing, just something with Heath." Brax told his business partner. Brax had helped Angelo out of a messy financial problem, leading them to become business partners. Angelo hadn't been too happy about that but Brax had prevented him from losing his business altogether.

"What about him?" Angelo asked.

"It's nothing." Brax answered.

Angelo nodded. "Alright." He said, not wanting to press the issue further.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Brax was in his car, driving to the police station.

"I'm here to bail Heath Braxton out," Brax told the cop at the desk.

"Darryl?"

Brax turned around to see Charlie.

"Follow me." Charlie told him, leading the way to her office.

"So, you're here to get Heath out?" Charlie questioned.

Brax nodded.

"Sign these forms, but if Heath gets into any more trouble, we won't be so light on him next time." Charlie warned, handing some forms over to Brax, who took them, took one look at them, and started filling them out.

"There won't be a next time, believe me." Brax told her, handing the forms over.

"We'll see about that," Charlie said as she took the forms.

"Thanks bro." Heath said on the drive home.

Brax focused on the road, eyes straight ahead. "Don't get yourself into any more trouble, you hear me?"

Heath nodded.

"Good." Brax told his brother.

"I just..." Heath paused.

"You just what?" Brax snapped.

"I kinda..."

"You what?" Brax asked his brother, exasperated. "Spit it out Heath."

"I have another stash." Heath answered.

Brax sighed. "Heath..."

"I'm not going to let the cops get it this time." Heath promised.

Brax nodded. "You better not."

* * *

Brax was wiping down the bar at Angelo's, at the start of his shift when Charlie walked in. Brax couldn't help but notice how her red top clung to her curves and how her high waisted shorts showed off her long and tan legs perfectly.

"Fancy seeing you here." Brax said, as she slid into a stool.

"I just came to tell you that we are after Heath." Charlie said in a low voice. "We are going to get him for something, we don't care what." She slid out of the stool, and walked out of Angelo's, leaving a gobsmacked Brax.

* * *

"Heath!" Brax yelled as he entered their house, after his shift, later that night.

Heath came out of his room, bleary-eyed, clearly half-asleep. "What?"

"I had an interesting visitor during my shift." Brax told his brother. "Buckton."

"Yeah?" Heath asked. "What did she want?"

"She came to tell me, that they are after you, and they are going to get you for something and they don't care what."

Heath collapsed on the couch. "Shit."

"Shit is right," Brax said, plonking himself next to his brother. "You need to keep your nose clean so the cops don't get you in for anything."

"How?" Heath asked.

Brax sighed. "I'll keep the drugs for you."

Heath's face brightened. "Thanks bro!"

Brax sighed again, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not going to keep bailing you out, next time you're on your own."

* * *

Brax was walking along the beach when he ran into Charlie, who was wearing her police uniform.

"Hey Sarge."

"Darryl." She stated.

"Why are you after Heath?" Brax asked.

"Because we've arrested him so many times, just to let him go time and time again." She told him, before noticing the corner of a plastic bag poking out of Brax's back pocket. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Brax asked.

"Hand it over, Darryl." Charlie said, not in the mood for games.

Brax, noticing Charlie's mood, handed it over, unwillingly.

It was a bag of marijuana.

Charlie pocketed it, before saying the words that Brax was dreading.

"Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest for illegal possession of drugs, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, let me know in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"State your name for the record."

"Darryl Braxton."

"How long have you been in possession of the drugs?"

Why are you interrogating me? I had a bag of weed, that's all."

"Answer the question."

"A day or so."

"Do you have any more drugs in your possession?"

"No."

"Is there any reason you were in possession of the drugs?"

Brax sighed. He was sick of being questioned. He had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours, waiting for a cop to come do whatever they needed to do. Now, Charlie Buckton was sitting in front of him, a notepad in her hand, writing down everything he said. Another cop was standing at the door, securing the place. A video camera was propped next to the table, filming the whole interrogation.

"I was holding onto them for a friend." Brax said finally.

Charlie tried to remain professional. She was surprised with Brax's answer.

She was surprised that he would risk his whole life for one of the Riverboys.

"Could you name the friend?"

Brax shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said. "It's not going to help your case."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Brax asked. Charlie didn't have anything else to say.

"Okay," Charlie said to the cop standing at the door. "I'm done with Mr. Braxton at the moment, can you escort him to his cell?"

"You're arresting me?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded. "For the time being, yes."

* * *

Ruby Buckton walked through the halls of Summer Bay high, talking to her friend April Scott.

"Yeah." Ruby said, before bumping into a solid object. She was forced to the ground, dropping all of her books in the process.

"Ruby, are you alright?" April asked worriedly before kneeling down next to Ruby, who was staring up at Casey Braxton.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, her eyes fixated on Casey.

"Ruby, right?" Casey asked, offering his hand to help her up.

Ruby nodded, taking the hand after she had picked up all her books. She dropped one, and giggled nervously. "Whoops."

"I'll get that," Casey said, before bending down and grabbing the book. Handing it to Ruby, he said, "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Its fine, I really needed to fall on my ass." Ruby told him, sarcastically.

Casey winced. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, its fine." Ruby said, shifting her books from one arm to the other.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

* * *

"Charlie? Are you home?" Ruby called later that afternoon as she let herself into the house that she, Charlie, Leah and VJ shared.

"Yeah, in the lounge!" Charlie called back.

Ruby walked into the lounge to see Charlie lying on the couch, reading a magazine.

Ruby perched on the edge of the couch. "How was your day?" She asked her mother.

"It was fine." Charlie said, flicking the page.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"I arrested one of the Riverboys." Charlie said.

"Who?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Do you really need to know?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded.

"It was Darryl Braxton. Illegal possession of drugs."

"Funnily enough, I bumped into his brother at school today."

"Casey?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, Heath." Ruby responded sarcastically. "Yes, Casey."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, the one curious now. "Ruby, I hope you're not planning on doing anything with him, he's a Braxton. I don't want you getting involved in that kind of business."

"Charlie, relax. Even if I did, he's not like his brothers, I can tell."

"I just don't want you to get involved."

"Charlie, chill. I've just met the guy," Ruby said. "I wasn't looking where I was going and we bumped into each other, he apologised. No big deal."

"Okay, I believe you," Charlie said, closing her magazine, sitting up and put the magazine on the coffee table. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Sure." Ruby answered.

* * *

The next day, Charlie was forced to release Brax due to the fact that they didn't have enough evidence to keep him any longer.

However, she did have sufficent evidence for a search warrant to be issued, but she didn't want to do that just yet.

She was sitting at her desk, scanning through some papers when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called and the door opened to reveal Constable Georgina Watson.

"Sargeant." Watson said as a way of greeting.

"Hey, sit down." Charlie told her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's about the Riverboys." Watson said.

"I'm listening." Charlie said, interested now.

"I overheard some of the Riverboys talking, something suspicious more than likely." Watson informed Charlie.

"Did you catch any of the conversation?" Charlie asked.

"Something about drugs." Watson replied.

"We don't have much to go on," Charlie mused. "We can't do anything about it, until we get more information."

Watson nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Brax was coming out of the surf, accompanied by Heath, when he spotted Charlie going for a run. Man, she looked hot.

No, he couldn't think like that. She was the one who had arrested him and Heath, she was a cop, he couldn't be seen with one, let alone be thinking about one in that way.

"G'day Sarge." Heath called at her.

Charlie ran past, trying to ignore the two.

"Wanna come for a surf?" Heath called. "The weather is amazing!"

Charlie stopped, turning around and walking to the two brothers. She noticed Brax was shirtless, dripping wet, making him look incredibly sexy.

No.

She couldn't think like that, he was a criminal, she was a cop.

But she couldn't help herself, her eyes scanning his chest, his abs, his tattoo.

"I don't surf." She told Heath. She turned to Brax. "I see you didn't waste any time getting to the beach."

Brax shrugged. "Well, being in jail doesn't really give you time to surf."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be carrying drugs." Charlie informed him coolly, before continuing her run.

* * *

Charlie walked into Angelo's to see Angelo at the bar, instead of Brax. She felt kind of disappointed, but then shoved those feelings aside, knowing she couldn't think like that.

"Hey." She smiled at Angelo when she walked up to the bar. "I ordered pizza."

"Yup, they're right here." Angelo replied, pulling out the two pizzas that he had set aside.

"Cool, how much do I owe you?" Charlie asked, pulling out her wallet.

"15." Angelo answered.

Charlie pulled out a twenty and handed it over to Angelo. "Keep the change."

"Thanks Charlie." Angelo smiled.

Charlie was about to leave when she remembered something, turning back, she made her way back to Angelo.

"Has Brax came in?" She asked.

Angelo nodded. "Yeah, he had a shift today."

"You know he was arrested right?"

Angelo put down the cloth he was cleaning down the bar with. "I didn't know anything about any arrest."

"Yeah." Charlie said. "I arrested him for possession." She told the former cop.

"Well," Angelo said. "What did he have on him?"

"Weed." Charlie answered. "Angelo, I don't understand why you had to get involved with him. The Braxton's are bad news, you should know that by now."

"I don't know either but he helped me out of a tough spot and that was one of his conditions." Angelo sighed as Charlie picked up the boxes of pizza.

"Just be careful, yeah?" Charlie asked.

Angelo nodded. "I will, Charlie."

* * *

"So how was school?" Charlie asked Ruby after they had each got a piece of pizza.

Ruby took a bite of pizza before answering. "It was alright."

"Anything happen with Casey?" Charlie asked curiously.

Ruby shook her head. "Other than say hi to each other, no."

Charlie smiled. "Good."

"Why is that good?" Ruby asked, using quotation marks around 'good.'

"Because I don't want you going near anyone who is involved with the Riverboys." Charlie told her daughter sternly.

"You sound like a cop!" Ruby complained.

"Because I am one!" Charlie said, laughing, before turning serious. "Rubes, you know why."

"Just because he's a Braxton, doesn't mean anything Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But you just said nothing happened, so why are you so defensive?" Charlie asked, putting her slice of pizza down.

"Nothing happened." Ruby told her mother.

"Then why are you defending him?" Charlie asked. "Please tell me you aren't getting a crush on him."

"I just think people can be different from the rest of their family." Ruby said.

Charlie sighed. "Just be careful Rubes, please."

* * *

Ruby was standing at her locker the next day when Casey walked up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," Ruby replied. "Did you do the English homework?"

Casey shook his head.

Ruby winced. "Miles is going to chew you out."

"I don't like English." Casey told her.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm..." Casey paused. "Just not good at it."

"Do you want me to tutor you?" Ruby offered.

Casey shifted his bag to his other shoulder. "Thanks, but..."

"But what?" Ruby asked.

"Your mum."

"What about her?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"She's a cop."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm a Braxton." Casey pointed out.

"Yes, but you're not a Riverboy Casey." Ruby said, seconds before the bell rang. "I'll see you in English, just think about it, okay?"

Casey nodded. "Sure."

Ruby gave him a small smile before walking away, heading to class.

* * *

**Chuck a review my way with what you thought :) Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
